User talk:Iffy88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Suspect Behavior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sec 1971 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sec 1971 (Talk) 04:42, February 17, 2011 Heads up! Last week I was informed (yep, informed, not asked ;) that I've got admin privileges here too, even though Mr. Sec should know by now that I don't watch this series. Nevertheless, as he has problems coming here in a daily basis, I'm not going to give him too much grief. Instead, if you need for me to do anything, just give me a shout in my talk page and I'll come to help right away, promise! :) Editing templates When you want to edit a box with info, you'll have to do through the code source, as the normal mode doesn't work well at all. Just click the last button of the editing bar and you'll get the article displayed with all the code exposed. There, you can add/edit any info you want (and this is the way to edit any links inside any article or they get messed up big time). If you want to change the template itself, you have to talk about it first with Sec_1971, Lord Crayak and/or Jpx400. Same people to talk about your "Keanes" doubt ;) Pictures and Galleries OK, let's put to trial my teaching skills!! :D Just a warning before I start: I may seem too much at once, but as I'm talking about 2 different things, just read calmly every part and you'll see it's easier than it seems at firts sight ;) UPLOAD PHOTO You have 3 options: #While you are watching any article, in the right column you'll see the last uploaded pics headlined by the total count of pics in the wiki and a button called "Add a Photo". Just click there and follow instructions. #In the lower (blue here) bar, you can add buttons clicking in "Customize". One of them is for uploading a single photo (the multiple upload is complicated and don't work as well as it should). Once you have the option in your bar, just click there and you'll get to the same place than in option#1. #While editing, one of the buttons is a little frame, click there but be aware that this option is best suited for those pics that have to go embedded in between the text of an article. :Important: :*Try to never forget to state the Licensing of the pic (in doubt, the second before last is always a safe choice). :*When naming your photo file BEFORE uploading it, use something that's easy to remember (if it's a person/character, the full name works best) so you can find it later if it's not being used in any page (check for an example what I did with the new main characters pics I uploaded last week). :*The quality of the image is proportional to the weight of the archive (if you have two copies of the same image, but one weights 45kb and the other 123kb, select the second). :*About the size of the pic, if at all possible, make sure they are taller than wider (except for the screenshots of episode pages, where the best option is the other way around) and that the width is 245px or more (wikia will shrink pics to make them fit a smaller space, but it'll not expand them to fill a bigger space). GALLERIES I'm going to just talk about the ones in the list of characters pages like this one. #If you are starting a new one, just make sure you are in editing mode and click the button for making them. Once you have selected the type you want, fill the blanks as per the program instructions. #If you want to add to an existing gallery, the better option is to switch to "source code" as you'll have no problem to put your additions in the exact place you want them and the rest won't be messed up with. :*The code for any gallery follows this pattern: name of the pic, name of the character linking to their page and a link so if you click the pic itself it goes to the intended page. In between this symbol | without blank spaces, separates every part. One picture per line! :::Example: Cooper detail.jpg|Sam Cooper|link=Sam Cooper :::That code inserted in a gallery, when seen on the wiki, will appear like this: Cooper detail.jpg|Sam Cooper|link=Sam Cooper After all this rambling, please, remember that the "Preview" button is you best friend, that you can always undo anything that has gone wonky and that I'll always be a shout-for-help-away! ;D Have fun! Questions about plots and characters You'll have to ask Lord Crayak and/or Jpx400 as I already told all of you that I don't watch this series. Sorry